Hyouinomi
Were you searching for information about the Hyouijuu (aka "Possession Beasts")? If that is the case, please follow this link: Hyouijuu. If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. Main= The Hyouinomi (aka "Fruits of Possession") are fist sized, golden, eyelike monsters that seek humans with strong desires. They are Karuma's fruit, which she spread all over Shikigami-chou, perhaps even all over Japan. While the Hyouinomi all originate from Karuma herself, the same can't be said for the Hyouijuu. In the manga, the beasts seem to appear both as random, wild monsters and artificial ones, made by human sorcerers. If a Hyouinomi is found by or finds a suitable host, it will usually merge with the person and increase their desire for whatever they desire. The fruit will then feed on the person's desire and if that desire gets strong enough, the fruit will take over its host and turn him/her into a monster, a so-called Hyouijuu. Yet, there are also people like Majura, who can control the fruits' powers and use them for themselves without turning into a beast. But their strength is also their weakness, as they usually can only swallow and control a set anmount of fruits, until the fruits' united power becomes too much for the user and turn them into some kind of slime monster. When the Hyouijuu is defeated, it turns back into the fruits which transformed it and the human is freed from its possession. Zenki and Kokutei like to eat Hyouinomi and thus will try to get their hands on whatever Hyouinomi they can get. In the first volume of the manga, Zenki even states that Hyouinomi are "delicious". Initial appearances Manga / Anime The Hyouinomi (憑依の実 or ひよういの実) make their initial appearance in Volume 1 of the manga, where one of them transforms Nekomaru and Inumaru into Sairousaiko. They also appear in the anime, where they make their first appearance through the same means. Karumanomi From Episode 27 and onwards, the Hyouinomi are upgraded and become Karumanomi (カルマの実). These "Fruits of Karuma" increase the power of the Hyouijuu created by their influence to an extend, where Zenki can't take them on his own anymore and needs Goki's aid to defeat them. While it isn't directly stated, what causes their increase in power, this is likely due to them being Karuma's final gambit after she meets her end in the same episode. The Karumanomi are exclusive to the anime, though smiliar kinds of Hyouijuu can also been seen in the manga and the games. Aside from their increased power, the Karumanomi look exactly the same as the original Hyouinomi, though the difference is implied by the characters using the aforementioned different name to refer to these seeds. Ingame Their first ingame appearance happens in Battle Raiden, though they are also found in Den Ei Rai Bu, Tenchi Meidou and Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear). Oddly, they are absent in Vajura Fight, which might be due to the latter's main setting's nature, as Marubasu seemingly traps Zenki and Chiaki in an illusional world similar to what Shijura in the manga. While this might leave a question, why Shijura's version allows Hyouinomi, the answer is at hand. Shijura forbidding Hyouinomi in his illusional world, would prevent his servant Majura to use his full potential, which would hinder the Evil Sorcerers' plans of killing Zenki. Interestingly, Den Ei Rai Bu features both various mutations of Hyouinomi, as well as a giant version, that floats in mid-air and serves as the pre-final Anime Sequence Battle boss. For more direct examples of these instances and the naming references, see the Table of Contents Subtitle of Volume 3 or the character of the same name mentioned above and in the "Ingame stats and behaviour" of this article. Hyouinomi? Anime From Episode 1 till 26, the Hyouinomi are referred to by the same name, which translates as Fruit of Possession or alternatively Seed of Possession. The English dubs and subs falsely refer to them as the "Seeds of Evil" or "Evil Seeds", which would be Akunomi, which isn't correct and likely related to the dubs and subs accidentally mangling the word "evil" with "nomi", due to mishearing something. A similar issue can be seen in Episode 27, where the sub falsely calls Chiaki Enno "Chiaki Ozune", which is obviously just plain wrong. From Episode 27 and onwards, the Hyouinomi are referred to as Karumanomi instead, which as Fruit of Karuma or alternatively Seed of Karuma. The English dubs and subs refer to them as "Karuma Seeds". Manga In the original, Japanese manga, the Hyouinomi are always known as Hyouinomi. Again, as 憑依 (Hyoui) means "possession" and の実 (no mi) means "fruit", their name once again translates as Fruit of Possession or alternatively Seed of Possession. Some translations, seem to falsely translate them as "Devil Fruits", though. This is likely related to them using the anime dubs and subs as their base and mishearing something again, which lead to 悪の (Akuno), which means "evil", becoming 悪魔 (Akuma), which means devil. Trivia Misspelled names * The Karuma Seed is occasionally misspelled as a Karma Seed or Kharma Seed. Den Ei Rai Bu * Interestingly, Hyouinomi is the only Anime Sequence Battle character with a static idle sprite and also the only character, who doesn't have any proper in battle dialogue. ** While its idle sprite has it floating in mid-air it doesn't even twitch. ** Hyouinomi's dialogue only consists of it saying things like "!", "..." or "?", but it never really "speaks" beyond these little exclamations. Credits * Thanks to... ** ...Semerone, for creating this article and writing the majority of its content ** ...Zenki, for updating it to feature our latest translation advancements related to the Japanese texts (see the "Hyouinomi" and "Hyouijuu" entries) ** ...AzureKnight2008, for providing the information about the "Karumanomi" and its initial appearance in the anime ** ...Goki, for adding the "Karumanomi" information to the page, so it fits with the rest of the pages' content and removing outdated or speculative entries |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Battle Raiden The Hyouinomi is an enemy which may appear as a random fake item drop as soon as Stage 1-1, but will definitely appear in Stage 1-3, where it is officialy introduced when Zenki sees one rise on its legs and tells it that "it's still just food to him". While there's also a harmless version of the Hyouinomi which just lies in place with a closed eye and can be collected to recover Zenki's health, there are also "fake" ones which will get up on their spider-like legs once Zenki gets close enough. The will walk up to Zenki and leap at him. If they manage to latch onto him, they will wrap their legs around his upper (Chibi Zenki) or lower body (Demon God Zenki) and suck the life out of him. If a Hyouinomi latches onto Zenki, it also greatly slows him down and makes it almost impossible to jump. Zenki can shake it off by quickly switching directions multiple times or punching. If the Hyouinomi falls off Zenki, it will sit there for a moment and then reattempt to leap at him to latch onto him again. The Hyouinomi can deal a great anmount of damage to poor Zenki, if he doesn't shake it off quickly, but it can also be killed before getting a chance to attack him. Chibi Zenki can take out a Hyouinomi in a few hits, while most of Demon God Zenki's attacks immediately kill it. It also seems to have no weakness or resistance as all attacks deal the same anmount of damage to it (besides Rudra which immediately takes it down). Another factor that has to be taken into account is that Zenki can't use his special abilites while the Hyouinomi is stuck to him. All other enemies in his range are also free to attack poor Zenki as they please, allowing them to deal multiple hits or maybe even making it impossible to escape from their hitboxes, causing Zenki to take additional collision damge. Despite being rather fragile, this makes the Hyouinomi a very dangerous foe that has to be treated with care, which means to take it down as quickly and efficient as possible. Gallery (Battle Raiden) Hyouinomi enemy Battle Raiden.png|As an enemy Battle Raiden Stage 1-3 third.png|Zenki's first scripted encounter with the enemy version of the Hyouinomi in Stage 1-3. Hyouinomi Battle Raiden.png|As a collectible item Large Hyouinomi Battle Raiden.png|The large version is a rare item drop and restores a great anmount of health if Zenki collects it. Den Ei Rai Bu Anime Sequence Battle Hyouinomi first appears shortly after Chibi Zenki has defeated one of its gigantic, mutated siblings in a cave. Hyouinomi is an extremely aggressive opponent that reacts very quickly and prefers an offensive fighting style where it almost constantly barrages Zenki with its attacks. Hyouinomi's most basic attack has it shoot one or more almost fist sized needles at its enemy. These needles can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but Zenki will take a slight anmount of damage if he blocks this attack. Hyouinomi can always shoot needles at its foe. Its basic attack is not dependent on its special bars, but the anmount of needles it shoots at Zenki is dependent on its power bar. The higher Hyouinomi's power, the more needles it will shoot, causing slightly more damage. When Hyouinomi has one or more special bars left, it will use up one of them if it attacks with one of its special attacks or recovers its health. All of Hyouinomi's special attacks have it shoot ghostlike eyes which are almost as large as itself at its opponent. The weak verson causes slightly more damage than the strongest version of its basic attack, while its medium strength version causes a medium anmount of damage. Hyouinomi's strong special attack deals a large anmount of damage and knocks the foe down if it connects. If Hyouinomi has the advantage (green tear) and a full powerbar, it will shoot a ghostlike eye, which is even larger than Hyouinomi itself, at its opponent. If the eye hits, the foe will be knocked down and lose about 2/3 of their health bar. Just keep in mind that all special attacks can be avoided, blocked or even reflected. If blocked, their damage will be reduced slightly. If Zenki avoids a medium or stronger special move, he will still survive the attack, even if his health is too low. The same goes for his enemy. Gallery (Den Ei Rai Bu) Hyouinomi item sprite DERB.png|A collectible Hyouinomi. If Chiaki can collect all 100 of these in a jump-and-run stage, Zenki will start the Anime Sequence Battle with his health maxed out. Chiaki Hyouinomi.png|Chiaki faces Hyouinomi, but Zenki soon takes over. Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Hyouinomi' as it appears in the anime sequence battles Hyouinomi hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hyouinomi's tired closeup when its health is low. Hyouinomi eye DERB.png|Hyouinomi's eye as it appears in the upper corner of its side when it has decided its move while it's the enemy's turn. Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|'Hyouinomi' preparing to shoot Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|'Hyouinomi' shooting smaller ghost eyes at its foe Zenki Hyouinomi defeated.png|Hyouinomi is defeated. What follows after this is a rematch against Karuma. Multiplayer hyouinomi icon den ei rei bu.png|Hyouinomi's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Hyouinomi power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Hyouinomi's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. Hyouinomi idle alternate.png|'Hyouinomi' as it appears in the anime sequence battles (alternate color palette) Hyouinomi hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hyouinomi's tired closeup when its health is low. (alternate color palette) Hyouinomi special multiplayer.png|Hyouinomi preparing itself to attack Hyouinomi attack multiplayer.png|Hyouinomi's basic attack has it shoot some kind of needle at its opponent. Hyouinomi special multiplayer 2.png|Hyouinomi's medium power special attack. Two ghostlike eyes can be seen flying at Hyouinomi's opponent after being shot like the basic attack. Hyouinomi special multiplayer 3.png|Hyouinomi's most powerful attack will start out like the basic attack, but then it will shoot a beam from its wide opened eye. Hyouinomi special multiplayer 4.png|A large, ghostlike eye will form in the beam and shoot at the foe. It will take out about two health bars if it connects. other variations Den Ei Rai Bu is especially noticable for not only featuring one variant of the Hyouinomi, but actually mutated forms of it. While some of them happen to be minor foes, this game generally treats more powerful variants as mini-bosses. The mini-bosses serve as the jump-and-run stages bosses, while the aforementioned Hyouinomi is actually a proper boss, as beating it leads to the final boss-battle against Karuma's second form and thus ends the stage and the game. The following section features the various kinds of mutated Hyouinomi encountered ingame. Minor Foes Click a minor foe to visit their sections the minor foes' article or visit the article itself by clicking here. This gallery also provides an overview of their ingame height differences. Eye mouth enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Eye Mouth|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Eye Mouth Flying mouth enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Flying Mouth|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Flying Mouth Flying eye enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Flying Eye|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Flying Eye Giant Seed enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Giant Seed|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Tiny Seed enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Tiny Seed|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Tiny Seed Mini-Bosses Click a mini-boss to visit their sections the mini-bosses' article or visit the article itself by clicking here. This gallery also provides an overview of their ingame height differences. Giant Seed head boss vulnerable DERB.png|Giant Seed Head|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Head Giant Seed worm boss opening DERB.png|Giant Seed Worm|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Worm Large seedy water worm boss DERB.png|Large seedy Water Worm|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Large seedy Water Worm Goliath Seed boss blink DERB.gif|Goliath Seed|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Goliath Seed |-|Gallery (Anime/Manga)= Anime Hyouinomi anime.png|A Hyouinomi lying on a piece of cloth (Episode 1) Hyouinomi anime 2.png|A closeup of the same fruit Hyouinomi Chiaki anime.png|Someone holding a Hyouinomi, obviously worrying Chiaki (Episode 10) Karumanomi research anime.png|A Hyouinomi is being researched in Professor Kuwaori's lab. (Episode 27) Manga Hyouinomi manga.png|Majura pulls a Hyouinomi out of his pocket (Volume 2, Chapter 3.3) Hyouinomi manga 2 new.png|A Hyouinomi quickly releases its paralyzing gaze upon its victim. de:Hyouinomi Category:Evil Category:Tools Category:Hyouijuu Category:DERB Boss Subpages